Forever Mine
by Strikersky
Summary: She said she loved me when we first met, how was I to know I'd love her back only twice as much. My Oc fall's in love with the iron Dragon slayer and she has a smile that can win over even the coldest of hearts. GajeelxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Strikersky its been a while hasn't it? Since its Easter today I wanted to do something amazing so I wrote up this story for you. Since almost the end of spring break so I've decided to put his up hope you like it. So tired I feel like I'm repeating myself strange huh?**

Coming home to Fairytail was always the best part of any mission because being greeted by everyone made her feel like a family she was sure it was not only her that felt this was but all the members in Fairytail. After the fight with Phantom Lords guild there was finally some peace even though it never lasted for long being one of the most spontaneous of guilds.

It had been hard rebuilding their home and it wasn't the same as the last one but her family was all still here and that was all that mattered.

Her long purple hair was one of the things that made her unique along with her golden eyes. She wore a sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and sleeves that went from her wrist to her elbow.

One of the only problem's coming back to the Guild was her fan club and she'd usually avoid any way possible meeting them but she wanted to welcome the two new members that joined Fairytail. Taking a deep breath she walked into the room only to be surrounded.

'Sora welcome back'

'Sora how are you.'

'Sora what about that date?" She gave them a fake smile

"Thanks for the welcome but I'm really busy." She ran pasted them only to see pink hair. He gave his friendly smile

"Sora." "Natsu."

"I heard there are two new members of Fairy tail is true?"

"Yeah."

"Have you met them already?"

"Yes I have you've seen them before too."

"Have I?" She then saw Grey he stripped again she laughed and he was standing next to a girl who was wearing all blue.

"Grey."

"Hey Sora." He gave a small smile. She then noticed the new girl she got tense thinking she was nervous she gave a smile.

"Sora this is Juvia."

"Juvia this is my friend Sora."

"Nice to meet you." Juvia relaxed a bit then gave a small smile.

"Oh yeah before I forget have you seen the other new guy I wanted to meet you both."

"Oh you must mean Gajeel he's right there."

"Thanks Juvia."

She felt eyes watch her as she walked up to the man but she ignored them. Gajeel had almost porcupine like hair and he seemed a bit familiar. She tapped his shoulder only for him to tour around looking her way he was eating metal. She realized he was the iron dragon slayer. The other thing she noticed was the weird piercing on his face she gave a smile.

"My name is Sora." He looked up and down at her then said

"Gajeel… Hey do you like cake some strange girl who kept smiling gave it to me you can have it."

Sora then felt heat rush up to her face and her knees began to get weak. She blush then held onto Gajeel jumping onto his lap.

"Gajeel I love you…"

She then took this moment to kiss him on the cheek. Half of Fairytail fainted. Natsu laughed and if you wanted to be an enemy to an entire guild this was defiantly one way to do so. Gajeel confused didn't know what to do.

...

Gajeel didn't want to admit it but he had already gotten quite used to having her around him. So instead he said "Why are you following me if your using me for revenge against someone-"

"No I just really like you… and I want to be with you." He gave a blush

"Well I don't need you or anyone else understood?" Upset she turned

"I still love you."

"What makes you think I could like you or any other Fairy?"

"…"

silence then he looked back to see she was heartbroken she cried and left.

She ran all the way back to Fairytail only to notice she was alone in the place she had no idea where anyone else was. She looked around when she notice a man he came in it was the one who was always persistent about a date with her. Wiping her tears she said

"Where is everyone?"

'Fairytail is closed'

"Well why are you here?"

'I saw what Gajeel did to you and I wanted to say its good you can go out with me I promise I won't treat you like he did.'

"I told you before I don't think of you that way."

'Don't tell me your still in love with him?!'

"..."

'Your way too good for him Sora!' He then took her hand.

"Let go of me!"

'You act all righteous but you're nothing but a little girl!" Her eyes stared at him she then light came from her and the man up flying.

"Who were you calling a weak girl!" He fell to the ground with a crash. She turned away only to see Gajeel staring at her she immediately closed her eyes scared to look at him. (Oh no did Gajeel see that I hope not what if… he hates me even more now.) Tear began to form again. She then felt warmth on her lips.

"What's wrong, did that guy hurt you?" He wiped away her tears.

"I don't like it when you cry…" She blushed again then she saw Gajeel grab the man by his collar

"Come near her again and I'll kill you."

He threw him as he ran for his life. Sora felt her heart flutter when she heard him say

"Hey want to go on a mission with me?" He held the poster out.

"You don't think I'm weird?" She blushed.

"No what's wrong with a girl who can fight in fact I like you exactly the way you are."

"Really?" He nodded once then smirked when she gripped his arm.

"Thank you."

**Well this was the first chapter it took me all night to write it up hope you like it if you did please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Strikersky **

**Since its the weekend I decided to put up a new chapter up. I've been watching detective conan and its as great as I remember they even ****have real people in the live action one its so amazing. Well enjoy the chapter.**

A few days later she sat on Gajeel's lap as he placed an arm around her starting to get used to her affection. He would only make remarks every once and a while. She looked up at the iron dragon slayer he was reading the ad he had in his hand.

"Gajeel do you like food?"

"Yea who doesn't?" He continued to look at his poster.

"Then you'll try mine?"

"Sure why not."

"Meet me at Southgate park promise."

"Sure."

XXXXX

The next day she held onto the large bento when she spotted Gajeel next to the fully grown tree she smiled

"Gajeel!" She waved happily he placed a hand on her head to embarrassed to say he was glad she was there. Her smile only widened at the back. She then saw Levy and her friends.

"Hi Levy"

"Sora what are you doing here?"

"Me I'm-" Gajeel then said

"Do you guys have a bone to pick with me."

'Yeah we do'

'You think you can get away for what you did to Levy?!'

'Yeah!" Sora stood between them.

"Guys it's okay were all on the same guild now."

'We don't care'

'Now you're going to hurt Sora too!'

"He isn't going to hurt me!" They began to attack him but Gajeel didn't fight back.

"Gajeel!" placed an arm in front of her as to say don't interfere.

"But-" In the middle of it they heard yet another voice.

"So your Gajeel, Sora what are you doing here, don't tell me the rumors are true and you love this iron eater!" She nodded yes. The blonde man then glared

"I have another reason to hate you…" Sora yelled

"Laxus why are you here!?"

"To take you back of course"

"No I'm staying here!"

"Fine"

"Gajeel!" Laxus attacked him with lightning.

"Stop Laxus right now!"

"Get out of the way" He pushed her away only for her to droop the bento it was ruined. Shocked tears threatened to fall but Gajeel was the only one to notice he quickly passed by the man.

"Were leaving." He gripped Sora and the bento running away.

XXXXX

Before Sora noticed they were in a cabin in the middle of the wood like Natsu's but unlike Natsu's it was cleaner. Sora was placed on the couch and Gajeel took a deep breath tired for carrying her for so long. Sora looked at the ground ashamed for what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen… I sorry" She cried holding her hands to her face as an attempted to hide the tears.

"I know it wasn't your fault"

"But- I-" She hiccupped. He handed her a cup of water.

"Thank you." She heard his stomach growled.

"I'm sorry your food got wreaked during the fight maybe I can-" She looked like she might cry again.

"No this is fine."

"But-" He took a bite.

"It's good…"

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'd lie?"

"No…" She smiled.

"Hey Gajeel the Fairytail pageant is in a few days along with the festival will you- um…" She placed her hands together nervously.

"Want to be my date?"

"Yes" she pulled his arm to kiss him cheek. She leaned against him and noticed she had fallen asleep with ease.

"Sora?" While she was asleep he lifted her up bringing her to his bed. He lied beside her and whispered

"I love you Sora." After he placed a kiss on her lips. He place an arm around her and began to run his hand in her hair.

XXXXX

A few days later and it was finally the day of the - festival. Gajeel was embarrassed having her hung to his arm as they walked through town. It was filled with color and excitement it was a grand day. But she didn't have enough time to join it she was entering the pageant after all.

"We're going to be late." He blushed at that

"I know…"

XXXXX

Once inside she began to prepare for the competition she watched everyone excited preform on stage it was always fun in Fairytail as she watched the crowd scream. Till finally it was her turn to appear on stage. She walked out then said

"Hello everyone my name is Sora… please enjoy my act" She gave a smile that'd win over any crowd. She took a deep breath slow maniplatating the light that shown through the window. She made it move around as it made her black dress turn to a white wedding dress.

"Please marry me?" The crowd screamed when she gave another angelic smile. But she scanned the crowd for the only one she wanted to impress. But iron dragon slayer was nowhere to be seen. She turned walking off the stage Sora placed a hand to her face ( I guess I don't mean much to him…) Small tears began to form. She then saw a Lady in a beautiful green dress.

"Evergreen why are you-"

"So stupid we all know I'm the pretties in Fairytail. Well we can't always be blessed with beauty like me. I'll never understand why Laxus fell I love with you…"

"Huh what does Laxus have to do with this?" She glanced around only to see that her friends were all changed to stone.

"Why-" She then fell to the ground (Laxus I know you have something to do with this! But first have to-) her vision was going

"Gajeel…"

**Hope you liked the new chapter I will be putting another up next week. Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone Strikersky**

**I hope you like this new chapter kinda been worried about school so sorry for not updating on Saturday. But I'll be on time next week promise... Well I'll try, maybe I'll give you the chapter early. Well hope you like it.**

Once she had woken up she noticed she was no longer in Fairytail but in the old church.

"Why am I-" (Oh yeah Evergreen, she must have brought me here…)

"This place hasn't changed a bit…"

"Neither have you." She looked

"Laxus." He bowed

"Sora beautiful as always."

"Laxus why are you here?" He made his way closer to her.

"Hello Sora I missed you too." The comment made her smile

"It's been a long time since we talked hasn't it?"

"A year…I've missed you."

"I have too." His face then twisted with anger.

"Then why? Why did you choose him over me?! I still love you Sora!"

"Laxus I love you too but-"

"Then why? I thought you needed time to think?! Was the first guy you met enough?"

"You know that's not true! Laxus I'm sorry I didn't properly say this but, I'll say it now." He looked frustrated at the remark but she took a deep breath.

"Laxus I think it's time we went our separate ways…" She saw his shocked expression but it quickly turned to anger.

"No Sora I'm not letting you go you never even gave me a reason why?!" He quickly gripped her and electricity ran through her.

"Stop it hurts! Let me go!" She remembered all the times they fought and it always ended like this.

"This is why I wanted to break up you! No matter how hard I try it always ends up like this!" She broke away from him. She ran for the door but a barrior stopped her. Laxus then said

"I thought you might try something like this, so I had to placed in rune magic. 'You may not leave unless it's with the one you love.'" She got to her feet then attacked it.

"Laxus are you crazy!?"

"Just give up Sora-"

"No I want out!" Tears ran from her eyes in frustration and fear.

"Well why not wait for your little dragon slayer to save you?"

"…" (Gajeel… would you come to save someone like me? No, no matter how much I love you, you can't possibly want someone like me…) She cried when Laxus approached her She screamed

"Why'd you do this! I told you I don't love you anymore so stop this!"

"Sora I love you just say you-"

"I'm in love with Gajeel is that what you wanted to hear!" Gripping her hand he tried to walk them through but there was no hope she fainted in pain.

XXXXX

Once she had awoken she realized she was on Laxus's jacket as she sat next to her. She looked up to him and got up.

"I loved you, you know…" He said.

"I know Laxus…but-" He took her hand as his eyes were filled with hope.

"You can still love me."

"I'm sorry…" He held her close even when she tried to push him away.

"Hey-" He kissed her forcibly on the lips she kicked him to get away and she fell to the floor to catch her breath.

"LAXUS!" She looked to see Natsu.

"Natsu?" She whispered. And he attacked him. She watched but Natsu was being pushed back he couldn't do it alone. Gajeel came it using his iron as a rod to attract the lightning.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own Salamander!" Tears formed from her eyes. But she was dirty she didn't want him to see her like this. Gajeel leaned in front of her brushing the tears aside. She pushed him away in anger and fear.

"Why weren't you there I-I-" He cried harder he placed a hand and lifted her chin to meet his lips. The other hand went around her waist when he kissed her.

"I was there…" He blushed.

"Here" He placed a necklace around her neck. It was silver which held a dragon made of iron smaller than her thumb.

"Gajeel…I love it…" He kissed her again. Laxus growled as electricity emitted from his body and the building began to collapse. He gripped her.

"Wait Gajeel I can't leave."

"You mean you like to be crushed by rock?" He ran.

"No! its just-" They passed through the door.

(I'm okay?) Unlucky for them Laxus also saw he attacked Gajeel but she stood in front of him and the blow. The last thing she saw was Gajeel he was holding her close to his chest.

(Why did I do that? I guess I do really love him a lot… strange at one time I'm sure I felt this away about someone else…) She placed a hand on his cheek.

(Oh yeah I forgot to thank him… I'll tell him later…) She took one last look at his worried face then smiled.

"Hey it suddenly got heavy…" and soon it went black.

XXXXX

She felt herself being held.

(But why is it I don't want them to let go.)

"sora…Sora…"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see Gajeel he was scratch and bruised she could tell even with the bandages place on him.

"Gajeel your hurt, are you okay?" She began to look at him placing her hands on his face.

"Laxus that jerk if you haven't beaten him to a bloody pulp yet I wi-" He kissed her as she was taken off guard.

"I'm okay stop talking especially about him." He growled.

"But you got hurt…because of me I'm sorry it's all my-" He kissed her again before she started crying again.

"Wait- Gajeel-"

"I told you no more talking" She blushed as he kissed her more.

"Get a room."

"Huh?" Gajeel looked back to see Natsu casually placing his arms behind his head and grinned.

"Get lost Salamander!"

"Don't you have a parade to attend?"

"Oh yeah!" He ran as she gave a small smile as she hugged him.

XXXXX

Later that day it was nice to finally finish the pageant up till finally time for the last competition.

'For the last act you will have to find a partner to dance with.'

She saw most of the girls blush when music played. But the nervousness went away quickly replaced with happiness. Natsu was dancing with Lucy, Grey with Juvia, Erza with Elfman. She realized she was alone again. But Gajeel was nowhere to be see she placed her hands behind her back she knew he'd be here for her even if she didn't see him. Arms were placed around her when she saw him and smiled. Gajeel wore a black suit he took her hand and bowed. Even if she did the pageant it wouldn't matter right now she had Gajeel and that was all she wanted…

**Hey hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Strikersky**

**Since I'll be gone for a bit I desided to give you this chapter early don't worry I won't be gone for long just the weekend isn't it amazing I get to got to the comic con. I've watching some new anime and it gave me a graet idea for a story but I don't know if I should do another Fairytail or One peice tell me what you think. Well its gettin a bit late here so I'm going to save this.**

It was a week later and it was finally the day of the Fairytail race. It was a yearly thing for Fairytail and it was always a wonderful event for Magnolia. And no one was allowed to refuse entry unless you wanted to face a horrible punishment which the Master always got to choose. The last years punishment well she didn't even want to think of it, it had to be the worse one yet. Sora was currently talking to Natsu.

"Just wait Sora, till you see my new secret technic."

"Good luck Natsu. I've been hoping for a new champion for a change." She then saw Wendy the sky dragon slayer along with her cat Carla. She was just a small girl but she had strong magic. She laughed at Natsu and Grey as they fought again before the race. Things always ended in fight. Arm's wrapped around her and a head rested on hers.

"Gajeel what are you doing?!" She pushed him away. He gave his famous smirk.

"Well if you want to know I was-" She covered his mouth receiving a few chuckles from the others. He kissed her cheek once as she recovered from the embarrassment. Jet was the passed wined of the races so much that it wasn't fair. Master - then said

" Everyone in Fairytail must compete today, it is a time of training also whoever comes in last place will receive a punishment, Ready, Set, Go!" Jet passed them but in surprise so did Natsu using his fire as a turbo. She made a blinding light passing by them. Then as she skated across ice she saw Grey going the wrong way she giggled at the predicament.

"Enjoy the punishment Grey" and continued on her way.

xxxxx

She smiled as she made it to the top of the mountain she took the scale in her hand. It was shining do beautifully in her hand.

"Wow so pretty…"

"Finally made it Sora, I didn't think you'd ever get here…"

"Gajeel?" She backed away, slowly he gave a smirk. (This could either mean something good, or really bad…) She felt herself back into rock.

"Why don't we take a break?" He was going to kiss her when she made a bright light blinding him.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel!"

"SORA! Just wait you'll pay for this." She ran as fast as she could back.

xxxxx

It was morning when she finally saw the finish line it looked like Happy had won along with Wendy and Carla. She crossed taking a breath. She suddenly realized what she stepped on earlier it was Gajeel, Natsu, Jet, and Grey.

"Gajeel wake up, and I'm sorry for stepping on you…" She bowed. Jet got up only for the others to latch onto him as he ran passed the finish line. It was a tie. Master - then said

"Tie, well I guess all of you will face the punishment…" Gajeel losing interest in the punishment held her placing his head in her hair. She sighed at him and his lack of interest. Natsu protested

"Come on Gramps can't we have a tie breaker?!"

"No now take your punishment like a man!" "Okay fine bring it on!"

"That's my boy, this year's punishment will be cross-dressing photos and placed on the sorcers- weekly. Everyone gasped and Gajeel kissed her cheek.

"You'll pay for blinding me later." They ran away.

"Wait Gajeel!" (What did he mean...? Oh well…)

XXXXX

The next day she hadn't seen hid or hair of Gajeel so she figured he'd been captured. Till she heard the door open she gave a cute grin.

"How'd it go?" He growled then gave a smirk. That alone should have been her warning to leave but she stayed.

"Guess what my little fairy. I found something in your size, why don't you put it on?" He pulled out a frilly dress heavy in pink lace.

"Ah…" (What are the chances of me making it to Fairytail to hide behind Erza? No forget it Erza would help.)

"No way I not wearing it!" He picked her up with a single hand.

"You can put it on or I can place it on for you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He laughed. Knowing he'd won she muttered something about the dragon slayer.

xxxxx

Sora came out forcing the dress to stay down she blushed brightly as Gajeel made his way toward her. He placed an arm around her and whispered in her ear

"Consider this pay back…" Then she felt lips against her neck she pulled on his shirt to try and keep him away. Her face burned up.

"I don't like this, when you do the embarrassing."

"Get used to it" Hands ran down her waist through the thin fabrics he turned her around to face her. She saw his eyes filled with passion that it scared her.

"You won't leave me? Right?" Her hand shaked as she was pulled more possessively into his chest.

"What made you say that."

"I just don't want to be left behind…" She looked away. He placed her head close to his heart then lifted her placing her into the coach and growled.

"Sora your mine, and only mine get that into your cute, naive, head of yours." As he kissed her demandingly she blushed losing her breath trying to push away. But when he looked in her eyes he saw conflict. As if she knew he'd betray her in time. He knew it change in time.

XXXXX

Even with that Sora wasn't the same she was clingy not that he minded. But he wondered what made her so scared in the first place?

xxxxx

Sora looked over the water next to the bridge as her legs swung back and forth. Gajeel spotted her as she smiled and waved. She got up falling into the dragon slayer carelessly.

"Hey were going to train today." Her smile faded

"We?" "Yes is that a problem." She nodded yes. He glared as she tried to run.

"Sora" "I', not going."

"You're coming even if I have to drag you!"

"No way!" He picked her up over his shoulders.

"Gajeel!"

"Ugh" Suddenly light appeared blinding him but he chuckled.

"Nice try Sora but-" She was replaced with flour. He threw it against the ground.

"Sora!"

xxxxx

Sora was angry that Gajeel always decided things on his own she sighed curling up next to things so she would not be seen.

(Why's he always making decision for me, stupid Dragon! It hasn't been to long since Gajeel and me have met. I wonder why he puts up with me. Sooner or later I'll be nothing but a memory for him. Why'd I love him again? When I first saw him he was just eating iron and he gave me cake it was nothing special… But why did I say I loved him? He was so shocked that he didn't say anything… Laxus was even still on love with me. But I know it was nothing but a crush, even so I stayed with him for so long…No wonder he was so mad. But Gajeel was different he'd smile for me, makes me laugh, and he accepted he me for who I was not only for my looks…But still what's he mean to take me training he's probably already stronger than me anyway there's no need to go…) Tears ran down her eyes.

"Why does he care so much..?"

"Because I adore you"

"Huh?" She looked up.

"You asked why I care so much about you well I like you, you're the only reason why I stayed in this guild for so long because you love this place…" She gave a teary smile.

"I love you Gajeel."

She gave him a smile; she only gave to the new members in Fairytail. It was the smile that made everyone love her. But Gajeel was lucky because he got to see it whenever he liked. "I know." He lifted her wiping her tears.

"We're still going."

"Huh? No I don't want to! You stupid Iron breathing Dragon!" He sighed as he yelled but continued on his way.

XXXXX

One week later she was getting back from a weeks' worth of training, how Gajeel do it waterfalls and lightning. She didn't want to admit she had fun with the dragon slayer. So she refused speaking with him dragging her there in the first place was bad enough.

"All I want is a shower…"

xxxxx

It was another day at Fairytail well so she thought she was resting in Gajeel arm's watching the rain as it fell silently outside but inside it just gave everyone an excuse to be lazy she noticed Gajeel was feeling the same about the matter they both had missions they want to go on and the sooner they were done the sooner she could come back to him but the rain wasn't feeling the same on the subject. She nuzzled closer into Gajeel's chest she was growing more and more tired Gajeel ran his hand along her hair as she slowly falling into a comforting sleep.

(This is so weird I'm still sleeping aren't I? If I am why does it feel so wrong..? This isn't right…) She felt herself slowly falling into darkness but not a good one.

(Gajeel wake me up, please wake me up… I don't like this dream someone! Gajeel save me!) It was then that she spotted light. (Is it you Gajeel?)

xxxxx

Once she woke up she found herself in Gajeel arms but she was in an unfamiliar alleyway.

"What's going on?" Gajeel looked at her then kissed her on the lips.

"Hey beautiful good thing I found you."

"Found me?" His bright red eyes greeted her but they were filled with worry. She saw something else that took her by surprise she saw that there was another Gajeel except that he had his hair in a hat and had glasses. He looked much more civil then the Gajeel she had come to get used to, she blushed, upon facing him.

"Uh two Gajeel's… am I dead? I love this two Gajeel's" She got up and held onto the other.

"I like them both!" She then kissed that Gajeel on the cheek. Her Gajeel then held her close to himself.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" She looked at him she was too busy enjoying this dream or whatever it was. He kissed her possessively forcing entry into her mouth. A blush ran across her face.

"This is not a dream. I'm your Gajeel and that is Edolas Gajeel. And you belong to me and no one else!"

"No wonder…" She then smiled. Edo Gajeel then said

"It's you, wait it could be-" She looked up at him.

"What's wrong Edo Gajeel?"

"Nothing you just look like her…"

"You mean there is another me so cool is she nice like me or in love with you like me." She looked up to him stars in her eyes. Edo Gajeel then looked to him.

"You're in love with her?" He said nervously he nodded bring the girl back in his arm's still possessive about what had happened.

"Well to say the least we hate each other she always gets in my way of being a freelance journalist."

"Oh…" She said a little disappointed.

"But you two are not so different you're both polite and cultured and I think you're wild and charming."

"Another thing we have in common." They both said. She laughed.

"Yeah you're definitely not like her the Sora I know is tough, bothersome, and she hates me…" She cocked her head to the side cutely.

"I can't see me doing such a thing… Oh yes where are the others?" Her Gajeel said

"oh them… they left ignoring the fact that me and him look exactly the same." She laughed again.

"What are we to do then Gajeel?"

"We're going to search for a giant lacrima but first." He threw candy in her mouth she ate it unwillingly.

"Candy?"

"Come."

"Kay bye Edo Gajeel!"

"Good luck." She smiled at him as Gajeel took her hand into his.

xxxxx

While running away looking for a mountain of crystal she found out that they were being chased by the army of that world. "Why is it that no matter where Fairytail goes we always end up being chase by something!"

"I don't know but the things I do for this guild!" He attacked seeming to enjoy it. She sighed when she saw Happy Natsu's flying blue cat.

"Happy!" She waved.

"I know where the lacrima is we have to go."

"Gajeel you go first you're the only one that can save them."

"But-"

"I'll be okay promise and Happy can come for me next. Right?"

"Aye Sir!" She smiled

"I'll buy you time." Gajeel kissed her once on the cheek whispering faintly in her ear.

"Stay safe."

"Kay."

xxxxxx

It was later that Happy found her and they flew to the small island in the sky she then saw that Gajeel was fighting with a black flying cat. Once she landed she wiped off her clothing

"Gajeel this isn't a time to play with cats!"

"Don't you think I know that!" He said while dodging a swing from a giant sword.

"Oh…I love cats!" Happy then said

"What about me?"

"I love you too Happy." She smiled at him.

"Now let me guess Gajeel you wanted a cat so bad, that you intend to drag away it if you had to." Happy then said

"Aye! Right on the mark!" She smiled then clapped her hands together.

"I knew it!" Once they both stopped using weapons she noticed they started to fist fight.

"Who are you voting for Happy?"

"What?!"

"I love Gajeel but I like that cat."

"Are you forgetting why we're here in the first place?!"

"Why are we here?" Happy fell over.

xxxxx

"Hm… Happy is it just me or is this place starting to move?" Gajeel notice too and said

"Why is this place moving?"

"This is our army's plan to ram this place into Extalia and it will destroy each other."

"That's nuts…" Sora looked at him

"Why are you doing this..? Gajeel turn everyone back to normal hurry!"

"I won't make it…"

"This is all because you just had to get a cat huh?!"

"I didn't see you trying to stop me!" Happy then said

"This isn't helping."

'We Know!' They both said Gajeel then said

"We'll finish this later cat!" Sora ran after him and tried their best to stop the island from colluding with the other place. Till the cat said

"Are you running there's no way you can stop this place there is no tomorrow for us!" Gajeel stopped

"Hey After this I'm taking you back to my guild one way or the other! And then I'm going to make you my cat." She giggled beside him. This was her Gajeel after all he wouldn't give up even if that meant she had to be the one picking him back up. They both jumped down.

xxxxx

They both took their places and began to push the island back after all hope never dies and it never abandon's us. She saw the others trying as hard as she was. After a while the weight of it all crashed on all of them. And that was when they saw all of the cats flying to save their hometown. She pushed her hardest watching the others always gave her strength especially when she thought she might fail… The island was stopped… in fact it disappeared everything was safe. The cats saved her from falling they then saw Mistogun he saved them from falling but the battle was far from over.

xxxxx

That's when they saw a giant dragon which was call the droma anim and the army began to attack the exceeds. "Gajeel what's going on?"

"We have to destroy that thing." They then heard it talk

'No matter what magic you use it will not work on this! Let me test it out for you!' It was pointed at her.

"Gajeel!" A light hit her as she fell to the ground

"AHHH!" She fell straight into Gajeel arms.

"Sora..?" He looked worried and held her.

"I'll be okay…" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't die Gajeel… just when I wake up I want to find out you won for me."

"Promise." He placed his forehead against hers it was nice. She fell asleep.

XXXXX

When she woke up she saw that there were people from Fairytail except something was wrong they were all different it must have been the Fairytail members of this world. She then saw a tough Lucy commanding them alongside other her she looked she did look strong and a bit scary.

"Its other me." She went to see only to realize she was still in pain from that attack from that dragon.

"Hey Edo Sora!" She looked her way she then said "So there is another me except you look weak…"

"…"

"I'm not weak you meaner version of me!"

"Huh I have no time to talk you!" She walked away but tripped.

"At least I'm quardanated-"

"SHUT UP!" She then smiled and laughed

"if you really are me then you must like Gajeel." She gave a small blush.

"There's no way I'd like that writer goon…"

(So… other me does like him…)

xxxxx

She followed the Edolas Fairytail member till she came to the town apparently this world was losing its magic and soon there wouldn't be anything left. Sora felt herself disappearing but she and spotted Edo Gajeel. He waved her towards him

"Sora are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine and look who I found other me!" She pulled Edo Sora to her side.

'You!' They both said. Edo Sora said

"I never thought I'd run into you Redfox!"

"Same to you!" Sora was in the middle and smiled she knew now that they liked each other very much but they didn't want to admit it.

"Oh I'm still disappearing guess my times up…" She smiled at them both.

"Well I hope to see you again and do your best to get along with each other I have to go home hopefully Gajeel will be there too." She then floated higher and higher along with everyone else.

XXXXX

Once back she was all alone she walked around the forest "Gajeel!"

She looked around till she heard some yelling and a bunch of cats flying away she walked towards it that's where she saw Gajeel along with the others she smiled.

"Gajeel!"

"Sora where were you?"

"I guess we got separated." He held her.

"Don't ever disappear again."

"Sorry to make you worry." That's when they both saw russeling in the bushes.

"Huh?" Gajeel blocked her that's when they saw Pantherlily in a small form. Gajeel said

"My cat…"

"Gajeel I've decided to join you, you're still going to keep your promise and get me into Fairytail right?" Gajeel smirked then held him

"Of course partner!" Sora laughed

"Oh yeah before I forget I found this suspious person lurking about."

"That's my cat!" That's when they saw a girl with white hair.

"Let me go. Are you an exceed?" Gajeel then said

"Hey do you have a problem with my cat?" Sora pulled him back Natsu said

"-" Gajeel still a bit angry looked at Sora.

"Hey let's go home."

"Sure." She then lifted up Pantherlily.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sora."

"Pantherlily."

"Aw…you're so cute, you should be my cat."

"Sora!" She ran off sticking her tongue out at the dragon slayer as he ran after her.

**Hey hope you liked it I made it extra long... The longest so far anyway well till next week review me tell me what you think. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Strikersky**

**just got back from Fan Expo greatest thing ever! It gave me many great ideas. I had lots of fun with my friends since it the weekend you know what that means another new chapter. This is the last chapter...I don't know if there will be a sequel...But tell me what you think.**

Sora walked into Fairytail it was one of the rare days Gajeel went training but she had sent Pantherlily worried Gajeel might get into trouble on his own. She smiled a bit to herself she was happy and went into Fairytail anxious to see Gajeel when he got back home. Once inside she found herself surrounded by her fans.

'Sora how are you?'

'You're as beautiful as always.'

'When are you going to abandon that muscle head you're only being used anyway.'

"Used?" They all then agreed (No Gajeel wouldn't do such a thing he loves me right?) She tightened her grip on her clothing as she passed them heading away from them she made it back to Gajeel's home.

xxxxx

(Why is this bothering me so much I love Gajeel but how much does he love me? Will he leave me one day… Just like he did and will I end up alone again?) She closed her eyes rubbing the tears away to smile "No Gajeel isn't like that…" (Or is he?)

xxxxx

The next day Gajeel was returning home

"Sora?"

"Gajeel, Pantherlily? Welcome home." She gave a smile to them both. Then held Patherlily, Gajeel looked away heading to the kitchen her smile faded for a moment.

"We're glad to be back Sora."

"You two didn't push too hard did you the last time I remember lightning."

"Yes I was trying to get over my fear." He said embarrassed

"Oh yes I was going to go to the guild and collect our reward do you want to come Sora?" She gave a smile

"No I'm going to see Gajeel make sure he didn't train to hard."

"Yes I'll be back soon."

"Kay." He flew away. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Gajeel she smiled

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." He ate some iron facing her.

"Hey Gajeel."

"What?"

"You love me right?"

"Huh?!" He coughed. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting so she frowned.

"I-I- everyone says that you hate me or your using me."

"And do you believe them?!" He growled. (No never but that's not what bothers me I pushed myself onto you and you never said a word against it I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I still love you. I just want you to tell me that you love me again.)

"…"

"Gajeel I don't want to be with you anymore…" She whispered.

"Fine." She cried and walked away Gajeel looked away also not bearing to see her sad. She left not caring if others saw her tears or her hurt she lost the only man she could ever love, even if he never loved her.

XXXXX

A week pasted she was in Master Makarov's office. "I don't know what to do anymore Master, Gajeel was all I had… and now I just don't know, I still love him but, he doesn't never loved me at all!"

Tears ran down her face. He smiled his knowing smile "Don't worry my dear I promise everything will be okay."

"How do you know Master?"

"I know these things over the years."

"Okay Master…"

xxxxx

Gajeel was meeting Master Makarov

"Calm down Gajeel!" He was trying to control himself from destroying Fairytail and everything that reminded him of her.

"I don't- why you didn't just go after her?"

"I was but-"

"You love her so much that you didn't want to hurt her." He growled in agreement.

"I swear if I see another Fairy touch her or even go near her I'll beat them till an inch from death!"

"Now, now" He smiled.

"I can't touch her I think that's what I hate the most…"

"Well what are you going to do sooner or later she'll give up on waiting for your answer and fall in love again." Gajeel thought while he looked at the scheming master.

xxxxx

Sora was surrounded again but she was in no mood to talk to them 'Wait Sora!'

'What's wrong'

'That iron breather bothering you?!' Sora was gripped by one of them

"Hey let me go!" Then before she knew it he was attacked. Gajeel growled

"If another one of you thinks of laying a hand on her again I kill you! She's mine and I'll be dammed if you think you can have her!" He picked her up walking away towards home.

xxxxx

Once back she said

"Where's Patherlily?"

"With the others." Gajeel walked inside she gripped his clothing

"Did you mean it?" She said nervously. Gajeel gripped her

"I wouldn't have went through the trouble of bringing you here if I didn't mean it."

"I was scared you didn't love me…That's why-" He kissed her on the lips.

"Don't ever let another man touch you understand? And Never leave my side again you Belong to me Sora Takara."

He said possessively as her heart beated as she blushed as bright as Erza's hair and avoided eye contact. He gripped her chin facing her toward him. "Say it!"

"…"

"Sora." He growled then bit her neck.

"Ow Gajeel"

"NOW"

"I- I belong to you Gajeel…" He smiled

"Good…" He continued to place kisses on her

"I hated not being able to touch you…" He held her against his chest possessively.

XXXXX

A few days later she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. It was getting late so she was preparing to go home. Gajeel then walked her out.

"Sora want me to walk you back?"

"No I'll be fine Gajeel." She gave him a reassuring smile and was on her way. The streets were empty, void with no people. Slightly scared she hummed softly to herself.

"Sora Takara." She turned to see the dark figure.

"Or should I say Sora Asuka?"

"How…Papa?"

"You remember that will make thing easier. Sora stop with these games and come home"

"No I won't you can't make me!" He laughed

"I am your Father you will come home this instant!"

"Why so you can sell me off?! Don't lie the only reason you want me is for…money" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not going to marry him!"

"Why you think your guild will care if you go missing?!"

"Shut UP!"

"Sora if you don't come they will kill me!" He panicked gripping her.

"Your my daughter right? If you have any love for me you will marry the man!"

"No I don't want to be tied down again!" She backed away only to find herself in Gajeel's arm's and her father on the ground.

"Gajeel…"

"What happened who is he?" She sobbed.

"Young man this is a family matter. SO be gone!" He twitched in anger

"Listen here she's mine so get lost!" The man smirked.

"Yours huh…Well young man you seem strong how about I make you a deal deliver my daughter to Grime hearts and I'll let you keep half the money." Gajeel held her tighter so she could not see his expression.

"How much are you offering?" The Father laughed. (Gajeel why? I thought I could trust you!?)

"See Sora anyone can be bought at the right price. 100,000,000"

"Well she might be worth that much to you but Sora she'd priceless… and I wouldn't give her up for all of the world." Gajeel then kissed her and smirked.

"I don't think you understand sonny you can make a lot of-" Sora was letten go of Gajeel gripped his collar.

"Stay away from her or I massacre you with the dullest dagger I can find…Now get lost don't let me catch you near her again or this town." He ran.

"let's go home unless you find anything appealing about this place." She gave a smiled then followed him.

xxxxx

Once back at Gajeel house she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry I never thought… I'm okay but I can't stop my tears." Gajeel held her in his lap.

"I should have just stayed at the guild with you… and held your hand…"

"Sora live with me." He demanded.

"I wouldn't want to get in you or Patherlily's way. I just couldn-"

"Sora… your mine, you will always be mine. I don't what others say or think. Your still mine forever." Sora gave a small smile.

"Gajeel I love you"

"Will you stay?" She nodded Gajeel then gave her a smile. (Sora you had no reason to love me, no reason to smile for me, but I find myself wondering how I'd done so for so long…)Sora placed her hands nervously together.

"Can you say you love me?" (What my girl wants she gets.) Smirking he smiled and kissed her whispering the words she longed to hear. Her eyes widened when she said "Yes." Gaining a kiss from her soon to be husband.

**Well that was the last chapter hope you liked it. Please review if you like a sequel and tell me what you think. **

**-Strikersky**


End file.
